


Picking up a cute hitchhiker

by zxq966



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxq966/pseuds/zxq966
Summary: This is an erotic audio script of a woman's encounter with a female hitchhiker.
Kudos: 12





	Picking up a cute hitchhiker

[Script Offer] [F4F] "Well, I can't pay for gas. And I don't have any grass. So..." [hitchhiker] [Handjob] [Nipple play] [short]

You are a hitchhiker who's been walking in the hot sun for hours, and a girl happens to pull over and pick you up. She's agreed to take you to your destination, so you figure some repayment is in order...

Your character is bubbly, a little too forward, obviously attracted to the girl who picked you up, but you don't want to give in right away. 

*emphasis*

[actions/notes/etc]

Please feel free to modify this script as you like.

All characters in this work are 18+  
___________________________________________________

[car window rolls down]

[anxious] Hey! You uh, headed west? I mean, I guess you must be because your car is, y’know, going uh, west. Anyways, you mind if I ride with you? I’m trying to get to Saint George. 

(driver agrees)

Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou! Thank you so much, I really need a ride!

[car unlocks, door opens, you enter car, close door, and sigh contentedly]

[relieved] Ohhhh, this is nice. Would you mind if I turned up the A/C?

[acceleration sound as the car resumes its route]

Boy, I thought I was going to burn to a crisp out there. The sun was just starting to get overhead, and the pavement? God, I thought my sandals would melt right into the asphalt if I walked on it!

Hey, could I reach into the back and grab one of these water bottles? I am just parched. 

Thanks.

[awkward grunts and sighs as your turn around and reach into the back for a bottle of water]

There we go. 

[you open a water bottle and take a few massive gulps]

Mmm, that really hit the spot. 

God, my whole head is drenched in sweat. I’m just going to- splash some of this on my face, if you don’t- [you splash some of the water bottle onto your face]. Okay, a bit messier than I thought it would be. Sorry. Do you mind if the seats get wet? No? Ok.

But on the upside, now I’m only medium-rare. Y’know, I thought I was being clever when I decided to wear just the tank top and shorts for today, but when I realized I ran out of sunscreen... I almost changed while I was walking, but I couldn’t bring myself to. Isn’t that funny, how your modesty stays with you even when you’re miles away from anyone else? 

Plus, I like this top. I know it’s a little snug, but I think it’s cute. I picked it up in Moab a couple days ago. I think the turquoise really pops, especially with these white shorts. And I know the heart-shaped sunglasses are a little silly, but I needed something for the sun out here, and this was all the shop had. 

[pause]

Hey, would you mind if I put on the radio? 

[if you want to add music to the audio] Thanks. [music starts]

[If you don’t want to add music] Good point, probably hard to find a good station in the middle of the desert. But you trade the sound for sight man, look at these mesas. 

[another pause]

You know, you have a really nice car. Really comfortable seats, I like them. 

So, where are you heading anyway?

(driver responds) 

California? Figures, I hear there’s a lot of job opportunities there. Where are you coming from? 

Oh wow, that’s a ways. 

Me? Oh, uh…

[sad] My parents kinda kicked me out of their place in Grand Junction, because... well, I don’t really want to talk about it. 

[cheerier] But I have a friend who teaches rock climbing in Saint George, and she said she’d take me in and hook me up with a job. Since I didn’t have a car, I just had to hitchhike. I know it’s dangerous, but I didn’t really have too many options. Besides, I haven’t been murdered so far! 

Can I check your GPS to see where we are? My phone died, and I want to check how much further I have. 

[disappointed] Couple hundred miles. 

[gathering up courage] Look, I know it would mean a bit of a detour, and I wouldn’t normally ask this, but… Is there any way you could just take me to Saint George? I’ve been doing this for days, and I feel like I’m about to fall apart. I’m just exhausted. I know it’s a big ask, but if you want to stay the night there, I’m sure my friend could put you up. 

(driver agrees)

You will? Oh my god, I could just kiss you right now! Thank you so much! But just to warn you, I can’t pay you anything. I ran out of money in Green River. I guess I could give you my sunglasses, but they’re kind of cheap.

(driver responds)

No, I didn’t know there was a saying about this. What is it?

Gas, grass, or *what?*

Well, I can’t pay for gas. And for grass, I don’t have anything like that. So…

I mean, I’m not exactly sure how I can give you my ass. Neither of us has a penis, so I don't know how we can… 

Oh. I guess it’s more the spirit of it. 

(driver tries to clarify it was a joke)

No, no. I know I’m putting you out by doing this, so if I have to put out myself, that’s only fair. I want to give you something in return, and my ass is pretty much all I’ve got left right now. Besides, if I’m being totally honest, I think you’re kind of cute. 

Really? You like girls too? 

I thought you were getting an eyeful of my backside when I reached for the water bottle. 

Okay, yeah. Do you want to pull over so we can hook up, or should I just do hand stuff while you drive?

Good idea, we want to make good time. Could you lean your chair back? Just a bit? Okay, I can work with that. 

Now normally, I’d take my top off, but I don’t want us to crash… 

So I guess I’ll just unbutton your pants…

Maybe give you a little kiss on the cheek…

(kiss)

(whisper) You are so sexy. 

And I’ll just let my fingers kind of dance down your chest, give each of your breasts a light squeeze. 

Maybe just flick the nipple a bit. It’s lucky you’re not wearing a bra. Did you know you’d be picking me up?

Oh, do your nipples like it when I rub them like that? Ok, I’ll keep doing that then. I want to make sure you’re all warmed up when I start playing with your pussy. 

Careful, be sure to keep your eyes on the road while I move down to your thighs and caress them like so…

Your legs are so strong, you’ve definitely stayed in shape. 

But I think it’s time for the main event now. Where I slide my hand into your pants, and start feeling my way around…

I’m going to play with you until my fingers prune. 

Do you like when I move my fingers lightly, dancing around your clit? 

[improvise some erotic talk here, nothing too harsh]

Don’t come yet, I’m having so much fun. 

What turns you on most? The speed we’re going at? The vibration of the engine in the background? The A/C cooling you down while I heat you up? Or just the girl you picked up by the road giving you the best handjob of your life? 

I wish I could be giving you head right now, I bet your pussy is just delicious. 

Should I go faster? Keep rubbing around your clit the way I am? Alright. 

(improvise more light sexual talk)

Are you ready? Alright. Come, do it for me. 

Oh, you’re welcome. Those moans you made were just wonderful. 

And thank you again, for being willing to get me to my final stop. 

(mischievous) And you’re welcome for your first 80mph climax.


End file.
